A Whole New World
by Inu-Yasha's only mate
Summary: A Sailor Moon cross over. If you like MirokuSango and KagomeInu-Yasha pairings read this. It takes Miroku a while to figure out Sango loves him, you know his perverted thoughts get in the way.
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: A Strange Happening  
  
Kagome was walking through the forest. She sighed, her and Inu-Yasha had another argument that morning. He'd yelled at her for being late getting back from her time. "We're supposed to be mates, and he yells at me for something like that." She grew angry at herself for saying that. "Deep down he's loves me, he's just not the romantic type." Kagome heard a noise from the trees and looked up. Above in the tree she saw a huge snake demon. It slithered down, and grabbed her. "Inu-Yasha!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping, and praying to God he heard her.  
  
2 miles away Inu-Yasha heard Kagome, his Kagome, scream for him. He leapt towards her. Within ten minutes he arrived. The snake demon hissed. Inu- Yasha growled and shot towards the demon. "Give me back my mate!" he yelled. "No-o-o-o-o-o." The snake hissed. Inu-Yasha pulled out Tetsusaiga and cut the demon neatly in half, then caught Kagome and wrapped her tightly in his embrace. She leaned against him enjoying the feeling of his body against hers. She looked up at him, surprisingly he was also looking at her. "Never worry me like that again." He whispered before swiftly taking her in a kiss. Minutes later he pulled away, and she whimpered. Darn it, why'd he pull away? He was so warm. Kagome was so lost in thought she didn't notice Inu-Yasha staring at her. She blushed furiously. "Are you okay?" he asked with a raised eyebrow. "I'm fine." Kagome said weakly. He swept her up in his arms again and she nuzzled his chest.  
  
Suddenly a vortex appeared feet away from them and Kagome was drug toward it. Inu-Yasha noticed this immediately and ran after her then grasped her foot. He found himself being pulled with her. "Kagome!" he yelled as he felt a jerk in his neck. Seconds later he landed harshly on the top of a huge stone building. "Inu-Yasha, where are we?" Kagome whispered. "I don't know." He said as he pulled her closer to him. 


	2. Where the Heck Are We?

Chapter Two: Where the Heck Are We?  
  
Last Chapter: Inu-Yasha held Kagome tightly to him.  
  
A guide to the Sailor Scouts: Amy: Sailor Mercury, Setsuna: Sailor Pluto, Rei: Sailor Mars, Serena: Sailor Moon, Darrien: Tuxedo Mask, Lita: Sailor Jupiter, Mina: Sailor Venus, Hotaru: Sailor Saturn, Rini: Sailor Mini Moon.  
  
The Sailor Scouts sat in Amy's apartment. Darien was there too. "I sense a demonic presence." Rei said suddenly. All of the scouts were immediately alert. "Where's it from?" asked Setsuna. Rei pointed upward. "The roof." The scouts ran out of the apartment and up all eleven flights of stairs. On the roof they saw a demon holding a young girl tightly to him. "Demon, let that girl go!" Inu-Yasha was so surprised he let go of Kagome, letting her stumble to the ground. He was just about to pick her up, when one of Rei's spell scrolls hit him in mid-bend. His entire body, except this mouth stopped moving. Kagome jumped up and was about to walk to her mate when Sailor Pluto shouted out, "Do not go near the demon." Kagome froze and turned. She saw Setsuna send a blast of light toward Inu-Yasha. She quickly jumped in front of him and it hit her in the back. She fell to the ground screaming, and writhing in pain.  
  
Inu-Yasha watched as his dear Kagome fell. He wanted so badly to move, to go to her side and comfort her. He tried and tried to move, somehow in seconds he was free, {you see, his love for Kagome was stronger than the scroll's power.} "Step aside demon!" yelled Mina. "Shut up!" Inu-Yasha shouted back. Kagome weakly reached up and stroked Inu-Yasha's face. "Inu- Yasha, help me." "Kagome." He bent down and kissed her. She tried to do the same to him but was too weak. Inu-Yasha growled and shot toward Mina. "I'll kill you!" A demon who would kill because we hurt a mortal when trying to get him. A mortal who got in the way of the demon when we attacked. Strange, thought Serena. "Hold your fire!" she yelled to her teammates. They all turned to look at her with confused expressions. "What's up, Serena?!" shouted Lita. Serena rushed over to Kagome and got down on her knees. "Why did you get in the way of our attack? And why is the demon threatening to kill us for hurting you?" she asked. "We're mates." Kagome said weakly. Serena gasped. "What's wrong?" the others asked in at the same time. "They're mates." The others were shocked. Inu-Yasha continued to run and caused each of the Sailor Scouts other than Moon a large gash in their body somewhere. Then he ran over to Kagome. He growled at Sailor Moon, "Get away, your team hurt my poor Kagome, my, beautiful Kagome." "If you hadn't hurt Sailor Saturn, she could have helped her." Said Serena with her hands on her hips. Inu-Yasha rushed over and quickly punctured himself, and Sailor Saturn. Then he let just enough of his blood flow into her so that she could wake up and heal his beautiful Kagome. He dragged her over and ordered, "Heal her now." Saturn obliged quickly. Kagome sat up and shook her head. "Where am I?" she asked. "Kagome." Inu-Yasha said gently. She turned and wrapped her arms around him. "I love you Inu-Yasha." She began crying into his shoulder. "Sshh." He said quietly. "Okay." He suddenly stood up. "Inu-Yasha?" Kagome said, now extremely confused. "What do your want, wench?" "Huh?" Kagome said. She stood up. "Inu-Yasha, what's wrong.?" "What do you care?" Tears brimmed in Kagome's eyes. "I thought you loved me." She said quietly. Inu-Yasha's features softened. "Kagome, what's wrong?" he asked. "What do you care?" she shouted at him. "Huh?" "You just told me I was a wench, and practically was acting like as cold as Kikyo." "What do you mean?" "What did I just say." "Kagome I'm sorry." "Yeah right." He suddenly came up with a way to make her forgive him. He walked close, pulled her to him, and kissed her. She allowed him to, so he continued, and tried to deepen the kiss by licking her lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips and he inserted his tongue and explored. He pulled away gasping for breath. The scouts were all looking at them with eyebrows raised. "Forgive me?" he grinned. "Yup." She smiled back at him. "Okay, can someone explain where we are?" Inu-Yasha asked. Suddenly another vortex appeared. Out stepped Maki, {a half- demon, half- angel, my friend created her}. With her stepped Sesshoumaru. "We can." Maki said. 


	3. Explaination

Chapter Three: Explanation  
  
Last Chapter: "I can" Maki said.  
  
Inu-Yasha turned towards the voice. "Maki!" he said in disbelief. "Yep." She walked toward him, then reached up and patted his cheek. Kagome jumped between them and shouted, "Don't touch him!" Maki shook her head. "Still mad about the time I kissed him I see." "No dip, Sherlock!" "Look he was my first love okay." "You were kids when that happened. Now get over it." Kagome said angrily. "Shut up Kagome." Inu-Yasha said though he was facing Sesshoumaru. "You." "Me." "Calm down, Inu-Yasha's I love him." Maki said gently. Yet another portal appeared. Maki's sister Riyo, who had mostly angel blood and just enough demon blood to allow her dog ears. "Riyo!" Kagome said surprisedly. "Hola Kagome." "Hey, um when did you start speaking Spanish?" "I don't speak that much." She shrugged. Rini ran up to her. "Hi!" she said excitedly. "Will you be my friend?" "Um.. okay." Said Riyo slowly. "Maki are you freaking going to explain to us where the heck we are!?" Inu-Yasha turned towards her. "Wench, I thought I told you to shut the heck up!" Kagome was stricken. Why is Inu-Yasha being so mean to me she wondered. Maki interrupted. "Look you guys, I brought you here for one reason." "What is that?" Inu-Yasha asked rudely. "I'll tell you. I brought you here to protect Princess Serena." "Maki, you realize by bringing them here you are breaking serious rules." "I know." Maki said. "People, you realize we have nowhere to stay." Kagome said. "You can stay with me, Kagome." Rei said kindly. "You look so much like me, we can talk and become friends." "Okay." Kagome agreed. "Mommy, can Riyo stay with us?" Rini begged Serena. "Fine." Serena said tiredly. "Where's Inu-Yasha sleeping?" asked Riyo. "Oooh. Darrien can he stay with you?" "Fine." Darrien said happily. "Wench, I sleep in trees and you know it." What is his problem, Kagome wondered again. "Bye." Everyone said quickly. Serena kissed Darrien quick and left. Minutes later no one was in sight.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ 


End file.
